vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Robo
Platinum Robo= |-|Akashic Form= Summary The Platinum Robo is a robot that appears to help the Wonderful 100 fight off the last of the GEATHJERK invaders. During its debut, it materializes out of the debris of buildings and invites the Wonderful Ones on board to assist in piloting it to fight the Giga-Goojin in a boxing-style match. Later, it reappears to defend Earth during the final battle with Jergingha. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | At least 5-A, Low 4-C via Wonder-Charge Name: Platinum Robo, Platinum Majin Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: '''Unknown, likely Female '''Age: Unknown Classification: '''Robot, Mech '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Lasers, Technology Manipulation | All previous abilities, but to a greater extent, Assistance from Wonder-Red's Unite Morph grants it access to Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Dodging, Enhanced Jumping, Subatomic-level Matter Manipulation, The ability to Materialize large-scale objects out of Gah-Goojins, Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Manipulation of and resistance to Fire, and Shapeshifting Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Matched and surpassed the Giga-Goojin blow-for-blow) | At least Large Planet level (Casually deflected a punch from Jergingha's Planet Destruction Form), Small Star level via Wonder-Charge (Rapidly rotated the Earth to charge its final attack) Speed: Hypersonic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than the Wonderful 100) | At least Massively FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the Virgin Victory, the Dakkar, and the Meizerr as they fly through space, all of which were stated to be capable of travelling 150x SoL, 300x SoL, and 200x SoL respectively, its speed ranking of 10100 should make it immensely superior to all three of them) Lifting Strength: Class G (Grabbed the Giga-Goojin, which weighs 6,169,400 tons, and slammed it down into the earth) | Class Z (Grabbed Planet Destruction Jergingha by the hand and threw him several hundred kilometers, can wield the Shirogane Comet) Striking Strength: Moon Class | Large Planet Class, likely up to Small Star level via Wonder-Charge Durability: At least Moon level (Survived being right next to the Giga-Goojin when it exploded without suffering a single scratch from it, merely had to cup its hands over the Wonderful Ones to protect them from it), possibly Large Planet level (Survived clashing with Jergingha's final form) Stamina: Likely very high, flew all the way to the Shirogane comet while fighting off opposing ships. Suffered immense damage from pulling the Shirogane Comet's manual trigger and wielding the cannon, still having enough energy to fly towards the Geath-Wahksay and hold up Range: Several dozen meters via sheer size, Up to around several hundred kilometers via Unite Morph attacks, likely several lightyears with Unite ProbCharge finisher Standard Equipment: *'Probes:' In the Platinum Robo's Akashic form, which it takes whenever Luka is on board, extends out several large probes to link together and form a large rainbow-colored "ribbon" of energy. The purpose of this is unknown, but it seems to greatly enhance the robot's strength, as upon assembling them, it suddenly gained the strength to wield the Shirogane Comet, and grab Jergingha by the hand and throw him. These same probes are also used in its special attack, Platinum Star Rainbow Laser, where they line up to resemble the Platinum logo and fire a powerful series of lasers. These probes also seem to be what causes the planet to rotate during the final struggle with Jergingha. *'Cough-Foon Assault Ship:' Multiple times during Operation 009, the Platinum Robo snags a Cough-Foon Assault Ship mid-flight and starts wielding it like a gun. Intelligence: Unknown, but has shown sapience and the power to act on its own without input from the Wonderful Ones Weaknesses: None notable, although it does have to take time to recharge after using too much energy, like how it was weakened and had to recharge after wielding the Shirogane Comet and swinging it around to aim it at nearby ships Feats: * Fought with the Giga-Goojin. During said fight, Platinum Robo... **Blitzed it head-on while maneuvering around its fist, which sent it flying **Moved behind it so fast that it appeared to be teleporting **Grabbed it by the leg and slammed it down into the Earth from the clouds **During the second round of the fight, the Giga-Goojin seeked help from a newer model of Ohdarko, a Kaizor Diejeah and a Kaizor Ohrowchee **The Giga-Goojin would also occasionally attack by throwing patterns of Gah-Goojins and Wallgah-Goojins **Clashed with its final attack and shatter its arm as well as part of its face in the process **Survived its self-destruction without a scratch Notable Attacks/Techniques: Platinum Robo's Boxing Moves: These techniques were used during the Punch-Out!! style fight with Giga-Goojin. * Platinum Infiniton Drop: The Platinum Robo grabs the opponent and slams them down into the earth. * Platinum Rising Screw Straight: The Platinum Robo charges into the opponent while spinning rapidly like a drill. * K.O. Punch: '''An all-powerful punch. The user must charge it over time. * '''Platinum Star Rainbow Laser: A special move where the probes that form the rainbow behind the Platinum Robot in its Akashic Form line up to resemble the Platinum Games logo, and fire a similarly-shaped blast of energy. Unite Morph Assistance: The Platinum Robo gets assistance from the Wonderful Ones and their Unite Morphs, only instead of assembling people, they assemble hijacked Gah-Goojins. *'Unite Camp:' Morphs the user and their team into a large tent, which allows them to powercharge the Unite Gauge, giving them more energy to use Unite Morph attacks. *'Unite Ball:' Morphs the user and their team into a ball. Can be upgraded to Unite Spike Ball, where the ball is covered in spikes. *'Unite Guts:' Morphs the user and their team into a large plate of gelatin. Enemy attacks will bounce right off of it. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, where spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin after countering an attack. *'Unite Spring:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant spring, allowing them to quickly leap to the left or right. *'Unite Rocket:' Morphs the user and their team into a rocket, which flies upwards at high speeds. *'Unite Build:' Allows the user to conjure up large-scale objects according to P-Star's blueprints. *'Unite Tombstone:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant gravestone, which falls and crashes onto the ground, creating a shockwave that damages all nearby enemies. *'Unite Hand:' Wonder-Red's signature Unite Morph. Conjures up a massive hand with thrusters on it out of the user's teammates. The hand can be used to grab and throw objects, turn large knobs, increase range for grabbing onto ledges, absorb fire for a temporary boost in strength. **'Wonder-Punch:' The Unite Hand's thrusters ignite at full power, launching into the opponent with peak force. *'Special Morphs:' **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a massive laser out at the opponent. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional blast that hits all enemies within range. **'Unite Ultra-Platinum:' Assembles a massive replica of the Platinum Robo out of the user's team. ***'Ultra-Platinum Headbutt... TOO THE MOON!!:' The replica of Platinum Robo headbutts the opponent at full force. **'Final Ultimate Legendary Earth Power Super Max Justice Future Miracle Dream' Beautiful Galaxy Big Bang Little Bang Sunrise Starlight Infinite Fabulous Totally Final Wonderful Arrow: '''An absolute emergency finisher that is so powerful that it requires full use of Wonder-Charge to activate properly. Platinum Robo switches into firing form, grabs the Virgin Victory and activates its main cannon while the Dakkar and the Meizerr both join in while charging up their most powerful weapons, and uses Wonder-Charge to power up the whole thing. Together, they all fire a world-busting laser. At first, it doesn't really fare very well in a struggle against the laser fired from Jergingha's Chi-Q Marble Buster, but at the last second, it increases to around 200 kilometers in diameter, enough to completely overpower Jergingha and obliterate him, creating a large explosion that dwarfs the planet in the process. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Boxers Category:Game Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4